Spagat und andere Unannehmlichkeiten
by Paragua
Summary: Sirius ist ein Überzeugungstäter - das heißt: Er kann gut überzeugen. Aber lest selbst sehr kurz, sehr knackig, lustig aber erotisch, sozusagen Porno-Fastfood. SB/SS


**Spagat und andere Unannehmlichkeiten

* * *

**

* * *

_[Ich weiß, das hier bedarf ein bisschen Phantasie, und ich hoffe, dass es nicht nur in meinem eigenen Kopf einen Sinn ergibt. Da ich diese trockenen Sexszenen immer recht öde finde, verbinde ich das ganze gerne mit etwas Humor. Ich hoffe, ihr onaniert nicht nur, sondern lacht auch dabei._

_Alsoooo... Es ist eigentlich einfach zu verstehen: Die Zeilen sind IMMER abwechselnd gemeint, also wenn ihr durcheinander kommt, einfach nachzählen. Aber eigentlich erschließt sich der jeweilige Sprecher schon aus dem Kontext, denke ich. Wenn irgendetwas unklar ist, bitte einen Review hinterlassen, dann ändere ich das nachträglich noch. Fortsetzung gegen ausdrückliche Bitte immer gerne, war ja nur eine 10-Minuten-Arbeit ;)_

_So, also viel Spaß bei dieser kleinen Perversion! Vorhang auf!]

* * *

_

"Au! Verdammt, Black!"

"Halt deine scheiß Klappe, Snape!"

"...."

"...."

"Black! Bist du des Teufels?"

"Klappe, habe ich gesagt!"

"Du tust mir weh!"

"Darum geht es!"

"Das reicht, ich warne dich!"

"Was willst du tun, mich kitzeln?"

"Dich verfluchen, wie wäre es damit? Au!"

"Mit diesem Zauberstab hier, meinst du?"

"Gib den her, sofort!"

"Seh ich so bescheuert aus?"

"...."

"Ha!"

"Au! Jetzt lass mich runter!"

"Blut steht dir, weißt du?"

"Lass mich!"

"Was denn? Keine Fantasie, Snape?"

"Nicht bei dir!"

"Schade..."

"...."

"...."

"Au! Hör verdammt nochmal auf damit, du tust mir weh!"

"Du tust mir so Leid...!"

"...."

"...."

"Hey, was soll das?"

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

"Ich... urgh!"

"Genau, 'urgh'!"

"Hör auf zu lachen du widerlicher Penner! Und lass mich gehen, und nimm deine Pfoten da - ah! Nicht, nicht da, ahh...!"

"Hmm..."

"Nicht... Lass... mich!"

"Lecker...!"

"Black! Bist du noch bei Trost?! Au! Du - au! Hör auf damit!"

"Zu gut..."

"Lass los!"

"...."

"Na endlich!"

"Hm!"

"Ah - was - wo...?!"

"Frag nicht, es wird dir gefallen."

"Das glaub ich irgendwie nicht! Loslassen!"

"Wann hältst du nur endlich dein nervendes Mundwerk, das macht mich krank!"

"Wenn du - ahhhh... Black... nghhh..."

"Siehst du, es gefällt dir!"

"Ahhh... ah..."

"Was haben wir denn da...?"

"Hand da weg!!!"

"Wo, hier...?"

"Ah! Nhhhg..."

"'Oh ja, Sirius, aaah, so gut, besorgs mir, ah! Bitte, tiefer, Sirius!!'"

"Fresse, Black! Hand da weg!"

"...."

"Merlin! Nicht, du - auu..."

"Stöhn für mich, vielleicht tu ich dir dann noch einen kleinen Gefallen...!"

"Ah! Finger weg, Black!!"

"Du meinst, raus? Warum, scheint dir doch zu gefallen...?"

"Du musst wahnsinn - Au!"

"Au, du Biest!"

"Ah! Wofür war die?!"

"Für's Kratzen!"

"Dann nimm die Finger da weg!"

"Seit wann sind es DIE Finger?"

"Black!"

"Kannst du haben!"

"Aaaaaaaah!!!"

"...."

"Ah... ah... ah!"

"...."

"Ah... ah..."

"Hmmm... Brav... So gefällst du mir."

"Black! Weiter als Spagat geht nicht!"

"Bist du sicher?!

"Au~!"

"Hm... Du hast Recht."

"Ah... ah..."

"Wow, hast du dich schon mal im Spiegel betrachtet...? So, von unten?"

"Nein!"

"Solltest du! Es sieht... faszinierend aus...!"

"Nicht auch noch die andere... Hand... Nicht, ich kann nicht..."

"Du kannst nicht mehr, ich weiß. Nur noch ein wenig..."

"Ah... ah...!"

"... Faszinierend..."

"Black~"

"...."

"Aah! Merlin sei Dank! Du bist vernünftig geworden!"

"Ha..."

"He! ... Nicht!"

"...."

"Du bist schwer!"

"Das macht es nur umso besser, glaub mir."

"Was hast du...?"

"...."

"Black!"

"...."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaau!!"

"Merlin!!"

"Auauauauauauauau, raus!"

"Niemals!"

"Ahhh..."

"...."

"...."

"So... gut~!"

"Au - stop!"

"Zu schnell?"

"Zu tief! Idiot!"

"So, meinst du?"

"Au!"

"Oder so...?"

"... Aaaaaaahhhh..."

"Dir kann es doch gar nicht tief genug sein, gib es zu!"

"Klappe!"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"'Tiefer, Sirius, fester, bitte, schneller, fester! Ah, Sirius, genau da, bitte, fester, aaaaaahhh!!!'"

"Fresse, Black!"

"So macht das keinen Spaß!"

"So siehst du - ah - aber nicht aus!"

"Das wirkt nur so!"

"Das kannst du mir nicht weiß - ah - machen!"

"Na gut, sagen wir - ah... - es ist steigerbar."

"Ah... Das ist nicht mein Problem!"

"Du könntest was dagegen tun!"

"Was denn?"

"'Ahhhhh, Sirius, bitte, Sirius, mehr! Bitte mehr, fester'! Machs mir hart, bitte! Nimm mich richtig! Gibs mir! Härter, Sirius, bitte härter!"

"Du bist so krank!"

"...."

"Ahh... ah... ah!! Ah!"

"Und jetzt?"

"Ah... ah! Hnnng!"

"Ja?"

"Aaaaah! Ah!"

"...."

"Ahh... Niemals!"

"...."

"Ah - ah - ah - ah!"

"Ja~?"

"Bitte! Bitte fester!"

"Gut! Weiter so!"

"Und... schneller! Bitte!"

"...."

"Bitte!"

"...."

"Merlin, Black!"

"Komm schon, Snape!"

"...."

"Sag es!"

"Bitte härter, Sirius! Mach - niemals!"

"Sag es!

"...."

"Sag es!"

"Machs mir hart, bitte!"

"...."

"Sirius!"

"Braver Snapie!"

"Ah! Ah - ah - ah - ah!"

"Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?"

"Ah, ah, ah - ah!"

"...."

"Au!"

"Was?!"

"Was habe - ah - ich über Spagat - ah! - gesagt?"

"... Keine Ahnung!"

"Au!!"

"Schon gut, schon gut!"

"Wichser!"

"Selber!"

"Musst du sagen!"

"Ich kann es auch lassen!"

"Nein!"

"Fein, dann..."

"Ah! Ah... ah..."

"...."

"Ich... kann... ah!"

"Hamm!!"

"Black!"

"...."

"Ich bin kein Stück Fleisch!"

"Lecker..."

"Kann... nicht..."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Ah... ah...!

"...."

"...."

"Uhm... Uh, Urhg! Aaaaaaaaah!"

"...."

"huh... huh..."

"Igitt..."

"Sei nicht kindisch, Snape! Das gehört dazu!"

"Nicht... da..."

"Wo? Hier?"

"Finger da weg!"

"Da raus, meinst du?"

"Black!

"Hmmm..."

"Black! Du ewig notgeile Straßentöle!"

"Gibs mir, Snape, du machst mich so an...!"

"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"

"Wer? Ich?"

"Ahhh..."

"Wow, du überraschst mich!"

"Da kannst du nicht mithalten, was?"

"Ich behaupte das Gegenteil, willst du mal fühlen?!"

"Du verfluchter, notgeiler Bock!"

"Du solltest dir mit deiner Körpermitte einig werden!"

"Wie soll ich das machen, wenn du - ah! Ah... ah..."

"...."

"Black~"


End file.
